


They Get Married

by Captainironhawk



Series: When There are No More Wars to Fight [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainironhawk/pseuds/Captainironhawk
Summary: The war ended a year ago, and they're ready to start a new life together.---------You do not have to read the first work in this series to keep up with this one, but I'd appreciate it if you did!





	They Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit longer than my first fic, but there was just so much I wanted to be sure was in it. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you ready?” Etta asked with a broad smile as she handed over the bouquet of flowers she held in her hands.

“Of course. I have been for the past month,” Diana replied as she clutched the flowers in her hands, taking a deep breath. “So, when do I go out?”

“When the music begins playing. You count to ten, then make your entrance,” she explained before, as if on cue, music began pouring out of the record player that sat beside the altar. “Show time!” she chimed before disappearing to find her seat. 

As she watched her go, Diana slowly exhaled and closed her eyes while she counted and thought about the month that led their big day. 

_One._ Diana didn’t see the point in a ceremony, when they could’ve easily gone to a courthouse and have it done more quickly. But Steve countered that he wanted a ceremony both for his family and the fact that it was an opportunity to celebrate their love. They went back and forth for nearly a month before Steve gave her one look with those pleading baby blues, which she was powerless against, and agreed to a small ceremony.

 _Two._ America was quite different from London, she found. Especially the area Steve hailed from, a place called ‘Ohio.’ Diana was relieved to find they would be surrounded by trees and life opposed to grey, crowded London. There was fresh air, the sound of wildlife at every turn, and not a single cloud blocking the sun. On the drive to the home Steve’s family resided in, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, and often looked over to see Steve glancing at her with the a similar look.

 _Three._ As difficult as it was to explain how they met and what Diana was, they both knew it would be impossible to keep it a secret their whole lives. Nor was it something that could be explained in a letter, which made the first meeting all the more stressful for the both of them. Steve knew they would love Diana, everyone did, but was worried they would think he was insane. While Diana normally never worried what others thought of her, she knew how deeply he loved his family and was concerned what would happen if they didn’t approve.

 _Four._ First she met his parents. After they greeted their son for the first time since he left for boot camp, Mark and Judy Trevor were delighted to finally meet the woman her son was going to marry in just two week’s time. Once they were all seated and caught up, his mother was the first one to ask about Diana’s family and where she was from. One moment of exchanged glances and an in-depth explanation later, Steve and Diana waited anxiously while his parents stared at them in stunned silence.

 _Five._ After the shock subsided, Steve’s parents were more than eager to welcome Diana into the family. And meeting his four brothers and sister only furthered the hospitality. Diana found that it was endearing to watch Steve with his siblings, all of them greeting their brother with a lot of shouting and claps on the back, all but two of them returning home for the first time as well. And, once the commotion subsided and they had a chance to calm down, she was greeted with nearly the same amount of warmth and joy as they all took turns welcoming their soon-to-be sister-in-law into the family. Lily, Steve’s sister, was the last to welcome her into the family with a hug and a telling her how relieved she was to have another girl in the family.

 _Six._ Lily and Judy were more than happy to find a wedding dress for Diana, even though she was less than enthused about the idea of an extravagant dress that could only be worn once. But once Steve explained to her that it was a normal wedding tradition and that it would mean a lot to him to spend the time with his mom and sister, she obliged easily and went in with a positive attitude. Three hours later, she had a dress. But not before Steve’s mother explained that the white dress symbolized virginity, and Diana all-to-quickly divulged that if that were the case she should wear a different colored dress.

 _Seven._ Not everyone in Steve’s family was quite so eager to welcome Diana as one of their own. As more of the Trevor's came into town for the wedding and to meet the bride-to-be, Steve’s mom threw a small party as an opportunity for the family to come together before the big day. Anyone who had the pleasure to share the space with Diana was drawn to her, except for Steve’s great aunt who made it abundantly clear that she did not approve of the marriage. As Diana was ready to step forward and defend herself, Steve’s father was the first speak up. The act alone was shocking since he was a man of few words since the moment she met him, but then he continued to speak of how happy Steve is with her and how much of a joy she already was to have in the family before suggesting she left. Once finished, he glanced back at Diana with the corner of his mouth quirked up, and it was then that she realized where Steve’s kind, caring heart was simply genetic.

 _Eight._ Although it was difficult to get them all to America,and in such a short amount of time, Diana had insisted that they invite Sammy, Charlie, Chief, and Etta to the wedding. She pointed out early on that she wanted them there since they were the closest thing she had to a family apart the new one she was going to gain, and Steve knew he could never argue with that point. As soon as they were off the plane, Diana found herself in what she felt like was the thousandth embrace since she arrived in America but still eagerly greeted their friends. After a stop at the nearest bar to catch up and make some friendly jabs at each other, Steve and Diana excused themselves to be alone for the last night before their wedding.

 _Nine._ For the first time in what felt like months, Steve was relieved to finally have peace and quiet with Diana before true chaos ensued. Neither of them wanted to talk about much, but instead just enjoy each other’s company and let the cool, summer’s night breeze chill their heated bodies. The sounds of nature surrounding them helped ease tension Diana didn’t realize she had been holding, and the moonlight provided just enough light to see Steve’s face whenever she happened to glance at him. A face that, whenever she caught sight of it, made her absolutely glow because she was looking at someone who she knew loved her just as deeply and fiercely as she loved him.

 _Ten._ Diana opened her eyes and steadily walked towards a space under a large tree that provided shade for practically the entire backyard of Steve’s childhood home, which had rows of chairs sitting before a trellis arch that had wildflowers weaved through the holes. The chairs were white like her dress, and the ones that were nearest the aisle had more flowers attached to them as well. Even though she wasn’t sure how a wedding was supposed to look like, she knew that theirs was beautiful. As she stepped to the opening of the aisle, she glanced around at the faces she had just recently met, all smiling and watching her intently as she took a step forward.

And that’s when she finally saw him. Steve waited at the opposite end for her, looking like his face would crack from the smile he wore. A look that she felt mirror his came to her features as well, her eyes moved over how he looked in his crisp uniform, which was the first time she was able to see him wear his own colors instead of the Germans’. His hair was combed over neatly as it always was whenever he wanted to look nice, and his eyes shone brighter than she had ever seen. By the time she joined his side, she was able to see he had a stream of tears running down his cheeks, causing a slight frown to come to her face.

“What is wrong?” she asked him softly, the music still playing to help drown her out.

“Absolutely nothing,” he assured her as he took her hands in his. “You’re just breathtaking, and I’m more than ready to be your husband.”

Diana eased at his reassurance and gave his hands a gentle squeeze as the needle was taken off the record and Sammy began his speech as the officiant, a role he took quite seriously.

The ceremony was brief, something Steve and Diana agreed to early on since they weren’t going to the courthouse like she wanted. They gazed into each other’s eyes when Sammy spoke, spoke when he prompted them to, and finally kissed when they were told. Once the ceremony was completed and everyone stood to clap, Steve led Diana back down the aisle before pulling her away to have a moment to themselves.

Once he found a spot hidden from all their guests, he stepped back to gaze at her so he could save how she looked to memory. The dress was simple, which was no surprise, but on her it looked like the most ornate and gorgeous dress he ever saw. Her hair stayed down and fell around her shoulders, perfectly framing her face which was absolutely glowing. A look of pure adoration as she gazed at him, he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. 

The woman who stood before him had incredible strength, knowledge and skill beyond belief, and more faith and compassion than he could ever hope to have. Yet even with all of that, she still chose him. She chose a flawed, broken man like him to vow to spend the rest of her life with. And as imperfect as he was, he swore to himself that he would always strive to be a man worthy of her love.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him from his thoughts.

Steve shook his head as he rejoined her, sighing softly as his hands rested on her waist. “Just how happy I am that we’re married,” he replied before placing a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you for doing all of this… I know that you didn’t really want any of this, but it means the world to me that we did it this way.”

Diana brought herself closer to him as she offered him a gentle smile. “It was far better than I imagined. It was also nice to meet your family, and this wedding was beautiful. Was it everything you expected?”

“Everything and then some,” he assured her before kissing her once more.

“So what do we do now?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Well, we get congratulated and hugged by everyone here, we eat some cake, we sway, and then we can leave to begin our honeymoon,” he explained, and took her raised eyebrow as a prompt to explain. “A honeymoon is a trip a married couple takes after their wedding to enjoy their first few days of marriage.”

Diana nodded slowly as she considered the possibilities, a smirk appearing as she pressed her body against his. “I rather enjoyed marrying you, Steve Trevor.”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as his hands sprawled over her back to keep her close to him, resting his forehead against hers. “I enjoyed marrying you too, Diana Trevor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A wondertrev wedding makes my heart happy, and I hope it did the same for you.


End file.
